


Change Your Life

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: Billy x readerYou patch Billy up on a regular basis, one night his dad goes too far and you really have to take care of him.Softest thing I’ve ever written, it’s just pure soft soft soft.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Neil Hargrove, Billy Hargrove/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Change Your Life

You had joined the party by accident.

One day the kids had come into the arcade to see that Mad Max’s high score had been replaced by Boss Bitch’s, and so the search began. It didn’t take them long to track you down and when they did, they begged you to show off your skills. You were taken aback by the six hyper teens knocking down your door, but you couldn’t say that you weren’t flattered they’d gone through all that trouble to find tou, so you agreed. It turned out that they really liked you, and you really liked them too. And then you met their other babysitters, Steve and Robin, and suddenly your life had changed for good. You didn’t really have any friends in Hawkins before them but now you guys were inseparable. You had especially taken a liking to Max, the little firecracker reminded you a lot of yourself at that age. She was over at your place all the time, and you were over at her place a lot too, only when her parents weren’t home though.

That’s where you met Billy. You wouldn’t exactly say that the two of you were friends, but you were friendly at least. Max talked about him a lot, they didn’t really get along, although things had gotten better since they’d first moved to Hawkins. Max had started to put together how terrified Billy was that his dad would start taking out his anger on her too. It touched her knowing that he cared for her safety after all, even if he was still an insufferable asshole most of the time. You had heard some of the horror stories about Billy’s dad and you had observed plenty of altercations through the window of their house while waiting to pick up Max or dropping her off. That’s how Billy and you had bonded, his dad had hit him and you had bandaged the wound. 

Billy was surprised. Surprised that you’d do that after the things Max and Harrington had probably told you about him. Surprised that he’d actually enjoyed being around you in the short time that it took you to patch him up. Surprised that he’d noticed himself gravitating to you when you were over at his house and even at school sometimes, even though he’d never admit it.

The patching up had become a regular thing, and when you could hear screaming down the road while driving over to the house, you figured tonight would be one of those nights again. But then Billy came staggering out of the house. His lip was cut, his cheek was bloodied and his eye was already starting to swell, blood dripping from a gash right above his left eyebrow. He looked a mess. You hurried over to him, letting him lean on you for support.

“Y/N?” he sounded confused but grateful you were there. “Yeah, it’s me, Billy, I got you” you grunted as you were trying to hold him up. “Is Max still in the house?” He shook his head. “Mike’s” he said weakly. You nodded and started guiding him towards your car. “C'mon, I’m taking you home.” You said simply, and once again, you’d surprised Billy.

He was an asshole to you at school. He was an asshole to Harrington. He was an asshole to those kids you loved so much. And still you didn’t hesitate to welcome him into your home.

It was a quick drive to your place and you drove in silence, the air was thick with tension between you as neither of you knew what to say. You guided him inside slowly and told him to take a seat while you went to get the first aid kit, a wash cloth and a towel. When you came back Billy was sitting on a stool at your kitchen counter. “I’m gonna get you cleaned up, okay” you said before slowly dabbing the damp wash cloth over his face, washing away the blood. He looked a lot better after that already, his face was still swollen but at least it was clean. You grabbed the rubbing alcohol and poured some of it on a cotton wad. “This’ll sting” you said before dabbing it on the gash above his eye. You cleaned that gash, then the one on his cheek, then the one on the back of his arm that you hadn’t even noticed before. You put a bandage on each one of them and poured him a glass of water.

“Billy?” You asked softly. He didn’t look up at you. “Your dad did this to you didn’t he?” You’d never really talked about it before. You had hinted that you knew he hadn’t just gotten into a fight before, but Billy had retracted so you’d dropped it. You had let it slip when it was a scrape on his cheek or even a black eye, even if you’d wanted to tear Neil’s head off for it, but this, this you couldn’t ignore any longer.

Billy still refused to look at you. He was pissed, he was always pissed, and even though he was so grateful for what you were doing he couldn’t suppress the anger boiling up inside of him. “None of your business” he bit back at you. “Billy” you said simply, your tone indicated that it was useless to deny it, you knew. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah right” Billy growled. “You don’t give a shit, I’m an asshole and I deserve this, ain’t that right? Don’t pretend like you give two shits about me, Y/N!” His tone was menacing and he had a dark look in his eye that would have scared you a couple of months ago.

It didn’t now.

Carefully, you touched a hand to his cheek, caressing his face softly with your thumb before Billy grabbed you by the wrist roughly. His eyes were wide and he was baring his teeth at you, he almost looked like a feral animal. A person less accustomed to the defense mechanism would have bolted, but you didn’t. “Billy, I wanna tell you something” you said calmly. “What?” He snapped at you, but he let go off your wrist. “I’m gonna say something and you’re gonna think it’s cheesy and cringey and that I don’t mean it, but I do. I really, really do.” “What?” He repeated, but it was more of a scoff this time than it was a growl, he wanted you to continue, wanted to know what you could possibly have to say to him in that moment.

“You matter, Billy Hargrove.  
I care about you.  
I would miss you if you weren’t here.  
You don’t deserve this.  
You’re a good person.”

Your hands had taken a gentle hold of his face as you urged him to look at you, to see that you meant it.

Billy wanted to fight. He wanted to shove you off of him and run and break things. He wanted to argue, wanted to disagree, wanted to yell that you were a liar. Because he didn’t believe you. He didn’t believe you because his father had told him the exact opposite so many times, because he’d made it perfectly clear that this was his fault.

Billy wanted to fight. But he was so tired of fighting. With his dad, with Harrington, with Tommy, with Max… with himself. So this time he didn’t fight, this time he looked into your soft, loving eyes and completely broke down. He sobbed into your stomach as you held him close to you. He kept mumbling he was sorry through his cries, and you knew it was because his dad always said that only dumb little faggots cry. “It’s okay, Billy, you can cry. Don’t hold back. It’s okay.” You planted a soft kiss on the top of his head and he whimpered at the gentility of it. He wasn’t used to being touched so sweetly.

He had calmed down by now and he felt heavy and exhausted. He had wrapped his arms around you and nestled into your side, resting his head against your ribcage. You were toying with his curls lazily, which seemed to calm him. You let him sit like that until he stopped shaking and then you said “How about you go take a nice hot shower and get some sleep? You can stay here tonight.” He nodded meekly and let you guide him upstairs. While Billy was taking a shower you searched your closet and found some sweats and an oversized, extremely soft sweatshirt that you thought would fit Billy. You left them on the hallway floor before the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later Billy came into your room a little shyly, dressed in the clothes you left out for him. The sweatshirt was a bit of a stretch but the soft, warm fabric engulfing him made Billy feel warm inside. “D'you have a blanket for the couch?” He asked. “I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, Billy, c’m here” you patted the soft sheets of the bed. He looked hesitant. “Don’t worry, I’ll take my parents bed” you added. “No! No, that’s not it” he said quickly, leaning against the door frame.

“Why are you doing this?”

He asked quietly, looking down at the floor. He’d been pondering on that the entire time he was in the shower but he couldn’t come up with an answer.

You sighed soflty as you looked at the poor, broken boy before you. “Because you deserve it. Because I want you to be okay, to be happy.”

You had walked towards him and wrapped your arms around him. He hugged you close to him, wondering what the hell he could have possibly done to eserve this. To deserve you. You guided him to your bed and pulled the sheets over him after he climbed in. He looked up at you and you could feel the question lingering on his lips, but knew that he was hesitant to ask it. “Want me to stay with you?” You whispered and he nodded. You got in next to him and pulled him close to you. “Thank you” he whispered as he snuggled back up to you. You pet his hair softly as you could feel his breathing slowing down. “Anytime” was all he heard before drifting to sleep.

The next morning Billy woke up feeling more relaxed than he had in years. His head was resting on your chest and his arm was draped over your hips. Your warmth was like a toasty comforter wrapped around him and Billy thought that he could stay there forever.

“Morning” he heard you whisper and he looked up to see your big y/e/c eyes smiling back at him. “Morning.”

Somewhere in the back of his head a voice was yelling that he was being a little bitch, that he should be deeply ashamed for last night, but you were playing with his curls again and it kept the voice at bay.

“I still can’t believe you’re being so nice to me” You smiled softly “Well get used to it, Hargrove. ‘Cause I don’t plan on stopping” He turned on his side so he could look at you properly. “Thank you” he smiled. You were quiet for a while before Billy spoke again.

“Hey, Y/n?”

“Yeah, Billy?”

“Could I kiss you?”

Your eyes went wide for a second and you swallowed harshly, but then you nodded your head.

“Yes.”

Billy leaned closer to you and softly touched his lips to yours and that was it, his life had been changed for good.


End file.
